That's the way i loved you
by pociandsmithever
Summary: Hey, i am here again with this song-fic!The song that  used is that's the wy i loved you. Pocahontas will marry Rolfe, but will the plans change if a man has other opinion? Enjoy


**Hello again. I am here with a song-fanfic. I used the song ''That's the way I loved you'' by Taylor Swift. The idea came to my mind, when I watched a video at youtube about Pocahontas and John Smith with this song. Hope you like it. I know, it's not a good job, but I wrote it very fast.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**''That's the way I loved you''**_

She looked her reflection at the pane. She was so different now, with the white weeding dress. She had changed her religion, too. Now she was a Christian. And everything because of Rolfe. She felt so tenderness with him. She looked at herself again. The weeding dress was so big and the corset was so tight. She felt uncomfortable. Her dress had a long tail and a blue ribbon tied at her waist and the veil was long, too. At her hair had beautiful flowers. She looked at her hand. There was still the ring which was given to Pocahontas by John Rolfe. She took it from her finger and put it to the desk because at few hours she will wear the weeding ring at the big church. Everything was perfect and everyone was happy. Then, why Pocahontas felt uncomfortable, a little bit of nostalgic and so confused? All the things were bothering her. The weeding dress, the flowers, her hair. She preferred them down, not up. And why her marriage had to take place at a big church with so many guests? Nakoma entered to the room. ''Pocahontas, how beautiful, how amazing you are'' she said with a smile at her face but then when she saw at her friends' sadly face, added ''what's wrong''?. Pocahontas answered flatly ''I am not sure, but something, bothers me. Everything. The wedding dress, the corset, the church an so on'' she put her hands to her face and suddenly felt a headache. ''Pocahontas this would be the happier time of your life'' Nakoma told and hugged Pocahontas. ''Please, leave me alone'' the native princess begged. ''As you want'' whispered Nakoma and left the room. ''Will I marry the right man?'' she asked herself. ''What? What did I think? John Rolfe is so, so gentleman. I am in love with Rolfe, I think. John Rolfe is so..so...'' she thought and started to sing a song...

**He is sensible and so incredible**

**And all my single friends are jealous.**

**He says everything I need to hear and it's like **

**I couldn't ask for anything better...**

**He opens up my door and I get into his car **

**And he says, you look beautiful tonight.**

**And I feel perfectly fine.**

''He is the man I have dreamed. He is handsome, honest. John Smith... John Smith is... But why did I tell his name? I am going to marry Rolfe. John Smith was... His kisses and when I was at his arms, I felt something that was different. I don't feel like that with Rolfe.. I miss things with Rolfe that I had with Smith. I miss passion..I miss...'' a voice screamed at her mind and she continued the song...

**But I miss screaming & fighting & kissing in the rain,**

**And it's **_8 pm _**and I am cursing your name,**

**You are so in love that you act insane**

**And that's the way I loved you..**

**Breakin' down and coming up down,**

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush,**

**Never knew I could feel that much **

**and that's the way I loved you...**

''You are stupid Pocahontas. You chose John Rolfe. You chose to be with him. You walked away from Smith. You. Things bother me because I am nervous about my marriage. After all, John Smith wanted only adventures, he didn't give a damn for you. Rolfe accepted to come with you to Jamestown. Rolfe sacrificed things for you. Rolfe loves you really. He...''

**He respects my spaces**

**and never makes me wait.**

**And he calls exactly when he says he will.**

**He's close to **my tribe,

**talk business to my father,**

**He's charming and endearing,**

**And i'm comfortable.**

''John Smith doesn't give a damn for me'' she whispered. But another voice inside her said '' How can you say that? He risked his life for your father, he learned you what love means. He wanted to be stay at your land but he couldn't. He would die if he 'd do this. You left him, when he wanted you most, when he returned back to England with his wound. You left him again and went with Rolfe.'' The native princess opened a window and felt a wind of her mother's spirit at her face. ''But I miss...''

**But I miss screaming & fighting & kissing in the rain,**

**And it's **_8 pm _**and I am cursing your name,**

**You are so in love that you act insane**

**And that's the way I loved you..**

**Breakin' down and coming up down,**

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush,**

**Never knew I could feel that much **

**and that's the way I loved you...**

''Pocahontas, it's the time.'' Nakoma called her. Pocahontas took a deep sight and dried a tear from her face. Now she couldn't turn back. She started her way to the church. She entered to coach, she sat down and looked outside. The ceremony will be huge, because John Rolfe was known at Jamestown. She finally arrived to the church. She saw John Rolfe at the top of the stairs. She walked stair by stair and without a minute she was beside John Rolfe. He kissed her and led his future woman inside the church. She smiled... and she thought.

**He can't see the smile I am fakin'**

**And my heart's no breaking **

**'Cause I am not feeling anything at all.**

The priest began to tell the usual things which are told by a priest at a marriage. Then he cried. ''Anyone that disagree with this union? If there is anyone let's tell it now or never''.. Silence. No one.. Pocahontas wished to be on that stop the marriage but then shook her head. ''He will be my husband. I feel nice with him'' she thought and looked at him, then smiled. It was like she accepted that she will marry him and she will be with him forever. The priest stopped her thoughts. ''Ok, from this time I call you...'' Suddenly from the door appeared a man with a black mantle. ''Stop.. Stop it. I disagree'' he screamed.

**And you were wild and crazy,**

**just so frustrating,intoxicating,complicated,**

**Got away by mistake and now..**

Pocahontas knew this voice. ''No it can't be..'' she whispered to Rolfe. ''Yes it can'' he told to her ear. ''Who are you and why do you disagree?'' asked the priest. The stranger put out the mantle and said ''I'm Captain John Smith. I disagree because I love her. And she loves me, I know it. Pocahontas don't do that. You mean everything for me. I love you. Don't you remember our kisses, our times, our love? When you remember them don't you shiver?'' he told and made two steps more close to the couple. ''Look how you are. You aren't you. I know that you have lost your self.'' he added. Pocahontas didn't know what she had to do. Yes, he was right, she has missed screaming...

**But I miss screaming & fighting & kissing in the rain,**

**And it's **9_ pm _**and I am cursing your name...**

She was so confused. So many voices around her. The guests whispered things. Everyone had his/her opinion but what was her own? Some words slipped from her lips. ''What about your ship and your journeys''? She took a step back. ''I left them. I just don't accept the ship, after you left me. And if I had a million ships and journeys, I 'd not be happy without you. The only I want is to be with you''. He came closer to the native princess, he could feel her heart. He grabbed her hand and told ''You won't marry him''. She looked at his deeply blue eyes, she tried to tell something but then John Rolfe's voice was heard.''Oh, ok, ok, how romantic John Smith'' he said with sarcasm. ''We saw the theater and now let's continue''. Pocahontas looked at Rolfe with shocked. ''The theater?'' she asked with temper. ''How could he be so heartless'' she thought. ''You will come with me'' begged John and added ''Our love stopped a war, now my love stopped a marriage''. The native princess thought and put the things at their orders for a moment.

_We are _**so in love that **_we _**act insane**

**And that's the way I loved you.**

**Breakin' down and coming up down,**

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush,**

**Never knew I could feel that much **

**and that's the way I loved you...**

''You will come with me'' he repeated again. John Rolfe pulled her forcibly near to him. ''She won't go anywhere'' he screamed ''I accept for her. She won't go anywhere''. Pocahontas took her hand and went to her only love, John Smith. She started to cry at his shoulder and whispered to him. ''Yes, I will'' she resisted. ''I love you'' she whispered to him and he kissed her forehead. She took the weeding ring from her finger and she threw it down.

**A month later...**

''Pocahontas are you ready?'' It was Nakoma. ''Wait a minute'' the native princess told. She looked at herself. She was so beautiful with her dress and her hair down was pretty good. She had a rose to her ear, a white rose. She looked at her empty finger. ''At a few moments this finger will has a weeding ring. I will marry the man I loved, I love and I will love forever. ''Let's go Nakoma'' she said and closed her eyes. ''A new life will begin'' she said with excited... She finally arrived to the church. It was a little church and the guests were only very good friends. Everyone was there. Nakoma, Thomas, Ben, Lon, Wiggins, Pocahonta's father and some people of her village and Jamestown. She saw John Smith. How full of love were his blue eyes, she felt that his smile was the only path to her heart. She was so happy. Pocahontas walked near to him. She couldn't wait to feel him, closer to her. They hugged, they kissed and before they 'd enter to the little church Pocahontas whispered at John Smith's ear:

**And that's the way I loved you, oh,oh**

**Never knew I could feel that much,**

**and that's the way I loved you...**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Hey, do you like this one-shot song-fanfic? If yes, review please. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
